moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Janiper Vadvayne
(WIP) Appearance Jani is tall, roughly 6 feet. Long strawberry brown hair with a slight curl frames a delicate, beautiful face. Her eyes glow a silvery blue, the irises a brown/amber/gold. The pointed half-elf ears are adorned simply with gold studs. Her sweet caring demeanor only adds to her appeal. She is either heavily armored, her aura strong with the Light, or she wears simple street clothing. She -always- has her Taladite mace her adoptive father gave her. History Early Life Janiper was born to Ariawynn, a high elf priest, and Johnathan Dawnborn, a paladin knight. They kept Jani’s birth a secret. Ariawynn left for a time and returned with a lost child whom she disguised as a human. When Lordaeron fell Ariawynn escaped with Jani, leaving her with her older brother Malandus, who sealed her memories along with her appearance. Ariawynn’s wish being she would grow up like a normal human. Jani was left at the Stormwind Orphanage with no memories and fewer possessions. She grew up happy besides all of that. She found the Light early, spending her time in the Cathedral, and started to train to at least be a priestess if not a paladin like she wished. She took a majority of the training into her own hands: watching, learning, practicing. She stayed at the orphanage till she aged out, and continued to help at the orphanage. One fateful day, when she felt daring, she left to get a drink at a the Pig n’ Whistle, where she met Dilan Ravenshield who offered her an apprenticeship. The Crusade Life Jani joined House Ravenshield and trained diligently under Dilan Ravensheild and Drangard, eventually becoming a Dame. Drangard had a soft spot for Janiper and even though she was old enough not to need adoption, Dilan gave Drangard his last name, and formally adopted Jani as a Ravenshield. Jani also met her first love Alexander (Aurios) Ravenshield, he however left her to return to the Scarlet Crusade. Jani rose in the ranks becoming the Captain of the Menders, but things seem to slip down hill. She fell in and out of relationships, trying to find a replacement for the loss of Alexander. She was clearly not ready for the position of a leader and so she took some time off to try and learn and train in Hearthglen. During that time she found out that her home of Everlast was destroyed and her adopted father killed. She went into seclusion to try and deal with her grief. Mercenary/Ravenwood Jani hid herself away in Hearthglen. When Aurios heard new of Drangard’s death he was the first to find her and talk to her. They reconciled their love for one another. She returned to House Ravenshield only to find everything and everyone changed, even herself. Feeling unable to continue her duties she formally resigned and took time to find herself. She went by her birthname “Dawnborne” unable to deal with the pain associated with her adopted one Ravenshield. Janiper and Aurios did mercenary work until they joined up briefly with the Ravenwood Company. Sararieth and Aurios helped her overcome her grief and she soon was mostly back to normal. Jani and Aurios proposed to one another and were married. Return to the Crusade (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Medics Category:Argent Crusade Category:House of Vadvayne Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Ravenwood Company Category:Half Breed